1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water supported vehicles, and more particularly relates to improved propulsion and lifting means for asymmetric hydrofoil propulsion method and apparatus for propelling the vehicle more efficiently and at higher speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Assignee's U.S. Samuel Pat. No. 3,420,204 discloses a water jet reactive propulsion system which is capable of propelling a tracked amphibious vehicle through water at slow speeds of about ten miles per hour.